Just Himself
by Uchiha B
Summary: Everyone knew his face and he didn't like it. But when a girl accidentally bumps into him, Captain America finds that he can finally be just plain old Steve Rogers, IY/Avengers drabble, daily updates if I can manage it
1. Bump

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Everywhere.

He was recognized everywhere now and the rumours that Captain America was alive and well were confirmed after they had managed to defeat Loki and his army of Chitauri.

He honestly didn't like it.

"Just go with the flow," Tony had said with a devious smirk, "You might just manage the impossible and become almost as popular as I am. If you work it right, you can have a different woman for each day of the week."

And the billionaire was right, women were throwing themselves at him and he simply could not believe how times had changed.

For the worst it seemed.

Steve blinked, stopping when he felt something bump into his chest and he glanced down to see a girl on the ground, "Miss!" He quickly bent down, offering the girl a hand.

"I'm sorry," The girl said with a sheepish smile and took his offered hand, "I wasn't watching where I was going," She gestured to the map she was holding and he could finally see her rather stunning blue eyes as she brushed her hair away from her pretty face, "Thank you, Mister...?"

Did... did she not know who he was?


	2. Look

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Rogers. Steve Rogers."

Steve introduced himself, standing just a little straighter and noticing that she was quite a bit shorter than himself and was petite all around

"I'm sorry I bumped into you, Mister Rogers," The girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I'm still new to New York and thought I would explore the city when I have the free time," She smiled and he couldn't help but to smile back, "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

It seemed that she honestly did not know who he was.

"You should be careful, Miss Higurashi," Steve warned, "There are people here who wouldn't hesitate to... confront you, especially if you are alone."

Kagome blinked, "I may not look like much, but I can handle myself pretty well," It was then that he noticed the look deep within her dazzling eyes, "But if you're willing to escort me, Mister Rogers..." It wasn't completely serious, but...

_'That look in her eyes,' _Steve thought, his lips tightening, _'It's far too familiar.'_ A young girl such as her should not have that haunted gaze.

"If you don't mind, Miss Higurashi, I would be honoured to escort you."

That look of one who had seen war...


	3. Unrecognized

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She seemed quite surprised.

"O-oh, no! You don't have to do that!" Kagome exclaimed with wide eyes, "I wasn't serious!"

Steve smiled, absently thinking how cute she looked when flustered, "It's not a problem, Miss Higurashi. I have no plans for today." He didn't want to go back to Stark Towers and deal with Tony's innuendo.

"Are... are you sure?" Kagome hesitantly asked, "I don't want to be a bother."

"I like to help those who need it," Steve said, "It's not a bother at all." He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his brown leather jacket, feeling something he hadn't felt in seventy-odd years when she smiled at him widely.

"If you really don't have any plans, then I would love you to show me around," Kagome's sky-blue eyes seemed to light up even brighter, "But only if you really want to!"

"I don't mind in the least," Steve would have offered his arm like a gentleman should, but he knew it would look strange in this modernized era, "Is there any place in particular you want to go?"

Kagome looked thoughtful, "I promised my little brother to take a picture of 'Stark Towers' or something like that," She shrugged, "He talks about these 'Avengers' people all the time."

Steve blinked and quickly asked the question that immediately came to his mind.

"Do you not know about the Avengers?"


	4. Comic

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Do you not know about the Avengers?"

Well, that would explain the lack of recognition on her part.

"No, only what my brother has told me," Kagome shrugged, "I'm not exactly caught up on current events."

Steve looked a bit surprised, knowing that technology was constantly being shoved in people's faces and said people took to it like a man starving for food.

He found it sad that people couldn't seem to function anymore without their cell phones and tablets and whatever else Stark had his hands on.

"I'm more of an outdoor person," Kagome explained, "I'm not even sure when I last watched TV," She smiled at his expression, "Besides, my brother is obsessed enough for the both of us."

"Is Stark his favourite?" Steve couldn't help but to ask with a dry tone.

Kagome looked rather clueless at the name, "I don't know?" She blinked, looking thoughtful, "Someone named Captain... something. The man with the shield, I think."

Steve smiled, looking somewhat abashed, "Captain America." He simply said.

"Sure, I suppose," Kagome didn't seem too interested in the topic, "I'm not sure what the big deal is about them. They seem like they just stepped out of a manga– err, comic I think Americans call it." She didn't notice how shocked Steve seemed to be at her comparison.

Was she really comparing them to _comic book characters_?!


	5. Boast

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Happy Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa!

* * *

_Comic book characters?!_

"Should _I _be saying something like that?" Kagome murmured, turning to him and finally noticing the look on his face, "Oh, was that too much? Are you a fan of the Avengers?"

Steve quickly cleared his face of his look when he noticed how worried Kagome looked, "That is just... a very odd comparison." He said.

"You're probably right," Kagome agreed, "_Some _of the Avengers look like they came from a comic book," She hummed, "Like, ummm... what's his name again? Tin Man or something?"

Steve could not control the chuckle that fell from his mouth, "I do admit the Iron Man suit _is _pretty amazing."

"Iron Man, right," Kagome shrugged, not caring too much of her mistake, "My brother says I might be interested in one of them though," Steve looked questioning, so she continued, "The archer. I don't want to boast, but I'm pretty good at archery myself."

"That's not a common practise these days," Steve said, "What made you get into such a thing?"

Kagome's smile was both secretive and wistful, "It was... necessary at the time."

_'Would Hawkeye be interested in her?' _Steve frowned at the thought before shaking it out of his mind, "Would you still like to see Stark Towers?"

"If there's a chance to get a picture of Tin Man for my brother, sure thing!"

"... It's Iron Man..."


	6. Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She was adorable.

"Tin Man is a character in the _Wizard of Oz_," Steve said with exasperation, "One of the few references I understood." He muttered.

Kagome looked at him blankly and he remembered she wasn't exactly American, "Or you can just call Iron Man 'Stark'," Steve shrugged, "He doesn't care for a secret identity."

"That 'secret identity' makes them only sound even more like a comic character," Kagome said, "Do you know Captain USA's identity? I'm sure my little brother would like to know."

"No," Steve answered unconvincingly, wanting to remain just as a normal person to the girl, "And it's Captain America."

"My brother told me that the Avengers are really popular in Japan," Kagome glanced up, seeing Stark Towers in the near distance, "There is tons of yaoi doujinshi. I'm sure he sent me some."

"Yow-wee?" Steve asked, completely unaware of the term, "A Japanese thing?"

Kagome looked thoughtful once again, "Boy love comics I guess would be a good translation?" She wondered out and Steve stiffened and outright stared at her, "Most of it seems to be of non-con Captain America or Captain America with that Stark person."

_'Do the Japanese hate me?' _It was the only thing he could think of if it was common to put him in such demeaning situations, "Why would they do such a thing?" He asked with a strained tone and Kagome smiled at him.

"Because they love you!"


	7. Uncomfortable

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Steve stopped his stride.

"_Because they love you!"_

"You know who I am?" He asked in that strained tone once again, feeling a vague disappointment that he just wasn't a plain old normal Steve to the girl.

"Damn, slip of the tongue," Kagome muttered in Japanese before addressing his question, "I admit that I finally just recognized and put a name to your face," She looked a bit sheepish, "I've seen you before because my brother has shown me pictures of you Avengers."

Steve stayed quiet, a bit wary of the girl now that she knew who he was.

"You seem pretty uncomfortable with it," Kagome noted, "Don't worry, I'm not going to go all crazy over you. To me, you're still just the nice man who offered to show me around."

His face, to his bemusement, seemed to warm up at her words, "Thank you, Miss Higurashi," He murmured, "I'm not like Stark. I don't want this celebrity status."

"I can understand that." Kagome nodded, thinking back to her old school district and how she was famous as the 'sick girl' and to the Sengoku Era, where she was famous for becoming the 'Shikon Miko'.

She definitely could see where he was coming from.

"Oh, and don't worry about those Japanese comics," She snickered, noting his embarrassed expression, "The Japanese tend to feature really strange... fetishes around characters they like."

"..."

"I like to avoid the tentacle rape stuff though."


	8. Bother

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

He pushed the whole explicit Japanese comic thing out of his mind.

"This is it," Steve said, looking up at the rather impressive Stark Tower, "This is where I live, where the Avengers live." He sighed, brushing blond hair out of his face.

Kagome didn't seem so impressed, "I've seen better," She said bluntly, "But Souta really wanted this, so..." She slipped out a camera from her bag, snapping a few pictures of the building, "What are the chances that I'll see Armour Man if I stay around here?"

Steve didn't even bother to correct her, "It depends," He answered, not exactly sure what Stark was up to as he had left for a walk without saying anything to anyone, "But if he's working on something in his lab, then I doubt you'll see him."

"One of those types, hmm?" Kagome hummed, "Either way, my brother will be happy enough with this."

Steve hesitated, but opened his mouth after a few moments, "If you want, I can bring you inside."

Kagome seemed surprised, "Oh no! You don't need to do that for me!" She appeared a bit flustered and he smiled some, "I don't want to be a bother for you or any of your companions!"

Steve was about to say something, but he stopped quickly when an arm wrapped around his shoulder and a very interested voice answered Kagome's question instead.

"You're _definitely_ no bother."


	9. Differences

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"How could _you_ possibly be a bother?"

Steve quickly shrugged off the arm from his shoulder, feeling somewhat annoyed at the interruption and he almost rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Stark I'm guessing," Kagome observed the man, "Or is it Metal Man?"

Tony paused, momentarily distracted from her pretty looks, "Did you just call me 'Metal Man'?" He asked in shock, not believing that this girl did not know his famous alternate name.

"It's Iron Man," Steve muttered to Kagome, who simply shrugged in response, "Miss Higurashi, this is Tony Stark, the owner of the building."

"Metal Man, Tin Man, Iron Man... what's the difference?" She didn't seem to care and Steve found it quite amusing that Tony actually seemed to be speechless for once.

"Tin Man!?" Tony spluttered and Kagome looked at his reaction in interest, "Do you want me to tell you the differences between iron and tin!?"

"That's not necessary," Steve quickly said, knowing Tony would probably just go into science mode and begin explaining things in words 'normal' people wouldn't understand, "Err, Tony, this is Kagome Higurashi."

But both, sadly enough, seemed to be ignoring him for the moment.

"A lesson in chemistry?" Kagome appeared thoughtful, "It might be useful enough," After all, chemistry was needed for medical school, "But before that, would you mind if I took your picture for my brother?"

"How can you _not _know the differences between iron and tin?!"

"...You need to calm down, Tony..."


	10. Tension

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"–and there are fourteen known isotopes of iron."

Steve was sure if that he covered Tony's mouth now, he probably would still spout off random facts around iron that the average person wouldn't even care to know.

Kagome looked a little overwhelmed at all the information and though she was pretty smart, she certainly was not a genius like Stark and could not remember all of the facts she was being told at once, "Ah, right..."

"Didn't you say that that your armour isn't even made of iron?" Steve finally cut in and Tony paused, looking somewhat annoyed that he was interrupted, "And Iron Man was something the media came up with, not you."

"I don't need to be called Tin Man," Tony huffed, looking offended at the very thought, "Honestly, anything sounds better than that."

Kagome looked back and forth between the two as they glared at each other, "Are all those doujinshi right?" She couldn't help but to ask and the two men glanced over at her in surprise, "I mean, this tension between you feels pretty sexual."

It reminded her much of Miroku and Sango, before and after their marriage.

Steve looked horrified at her observation while Tony just outright stared at her, gaping like a fish, "Where do you even get that idea!?" His normal calm demeanour unravelled for a moment and he instantly regretted it.

"Because you kind of act like a married couple."


	11. Fan

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Happy New Year!

* * *

"Married couple!?"

Kagome shrugged, not offended by the looks she was currently receiving by both men, "Yes, you both remind me of two of my good friends." She said wistfully.

"Even if I was gay, I could get someone better than Rogers!" Tony said and Steve looked suddenly annoyed, "Someone who actually knows what I'm talking about."

"Like Banner?" Steve asked dryly and Tony nodded before the thought really processed in his mind.

"Hypothetically of course," Tony quickly said, "Not that I ever think about banging my Science Bro."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Steve couldn't help but to mutter lowly enough that Tony would not hear, though Kagome did with her keen hearing and she snickered, "Would you like to still come inside, Miss Higurashi?"

"Of course she would!" Stark answered for her and suddenly his arm was around her slim shoulders and he was guiding her inside the building, "I would never leave a beautiful fan of the Avengers wanting!"

"To be honest, I'm not even much of a fan," Kagome simply stated, much to Tony's shock once more, "I only know of you because my brother told me about you."

"I'm Tony 'Fucking' Stark! What's not to like?"

"...I really hope you did not just ask that, Stark."


	12. Pleasure

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Umm, this isn't really necessary."

"It's not, but I certainly don't mind," Tony answered with a suave smirk that normally would have women swooning, "It's my pleasure."

Kagome blinked, observing him rather closely, "Are you a womanizer?" She asked bluntly, his personality was reminding her that of Miroku's far too much.

"He is, which is why you should not get involved with him," Steve said dryly, mentally rolling his eyes when Tony pouted like a child, "Stark's womanizing causes problems for the Avengers, yet it's still happening."

"I'm so hurt!" Tony sniffled, playing it up dramatically, "Is that what you really think of me, Stevie?"

"I'll show you around, Miss Higurashi," Steve then proceeded to ignore his teammate, "I'm sure Stark is very busy _running his company _like he should be."

"That's what Ms. Potts is for," Tony waved if off, "She's better running it than I am."

_'Stark does sound kind of familiar now that I think about it,' _Kagome thought vaguely, _'I wonder if Sesshoumaru knows him.'_

"Let's go, Miss Higurashi," Steve sighed, feeling an oncoming headache because of Tony's childish antics, "I'm sure at least one of the other Avengers would be all right with seeing you."

Kagome nodded and smiled at Tony, "It was nice to meet you, Fe Man." She snickered when he opened his mouth to say something, but stopped once he realised she was kind of correct.

"Oh, and Mister Rogers, you can call me Kagome."


	13. Virtuous

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"You're sure I'm not a bother?"

Steve smiled at her concerned expression, "I wouldn't have offered to show you around in the first place if you were, Miss Higu–Kagome." He quickly caught himself at her dry look.

"Not that I'm blaming you because I would do the same thing," Tony began with suggesting smirk, "But you really think 'Mommy' is gonna be happy with you bringing in a civilian into our home?"

"I don't think Fury will happy with that name, first of all," Steve said dryly, "And since when do you abide by Fury's rules? You bring a new woman here every other day."

"You make it sound bad when you say it like that," Tony pouted before turning to Kagome, who was watching their conversation with interest, "Wouldn't you rather come to my floor? All Rogers have is his precious gym."

"I know your type, Ferrum Man," Kagome said cheerfully, "But I'm sorry to say that I'm not ever going to end up in your bed. Besides, I'm here with Rogers as you say."

"Feisty, I'm liking you more and more," Tony smirked, "It's too bad you're being wasted on Captain Virtuous here."

Steve rolled his eyes, unable to help himself from the impolite gesture and he had to resist the urge to just knock the playboy out cold.

"Sorry, Miss Kagome, that you ever had to meet Stark here."


	14. Ooze

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Sorry, Miss Kagome, that you ever had to meet Stark here."

His apology had her smiling, "Don't worry about it. Tin Man reminds me of a close friend I had, who was just as big of a pervert."

"I'm not a pervert," Tony pouted like a child, "I can't help it if I just ooze sex appeal." He said with a smirk and an arrogant sweep of his dark hair.

"I think Mister Rogers will make you 'ooze' something else if you don't shut your mouth," Kagome said cheerfully, easily reading Steve's annoyed face, "And that something else being blood if it wasn't obvious."

"You sure you wanna hang with Steviekins?" Tony asked with his usual suave smile, "Ditch goody two shoes over there and let's have some of that good 'fondue'." He glanced at Steve for his reaction.

Steve quickly pushed Tony away from Kagome, his blue eyes glittering with irritation, "Save your flirting for _your _women, Stark."

"Oho~ is the Golden Boy staking a claim?" Tony raised his brows in interest, "You sure you really wanna go for it? Wanna rile the paparazzi even more?"

"There is nothing to 'go for'," Steve grit his teeth, "I am simply helping Miss Kagome in her need."

"And that need being...?" Tony left out suggestively, "I'm not seeing a damsel in distress anywhere... so you must mean _those _needs! Didn't know you had it in you!"

"That blood I mentioned is coming soon, isn't it...?"


	15. Bold

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"So, umm...?"

Blue eyes glanced back and forth between the two American men and even the most densest of people would be able to feel the heavy tension.

Again, she could almost say this tension was sexual...

"Are you going to follow us, Stark? Or should I just bring Miss Kagome back here another time?" Steve asked, growing more and more irritated with Tony's arrogant expression.

"Why inconvenience the young lady when I'm _more_ than willing to give her the full tour right now?" Tony threw a suggestive wink in Kagome's direction, "If you're that grumpy, you can go and take your old man nap."

"Is it _that _difficult for you to at least act like a decent person?" Steve asked tiredly, "Even Howard wasn't this hard to deal with."

Tony tensed at his father's name and Kagome quickly stepped in before actual blood was split, "I don't mind coming back, Mister Rogers," She said with a smile, "We can go grab lunch if you're willing. I'll pay and everything!"

Steve blinked, looking surprised. It was hard getting used to – that women were bold enough to ask out the man and even offer to pay, but this was the modern era and not the one he was born in, "Oh no, I'll pay for–" He was interrupted before he could finish.

"Stark, Rogers, why are you standing around like a bunch of chicks?"


	16. Cool

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Stark, Rogers, why are you standing around like a bunch of chicks?"

The voice cut through the tension like a knife through hot butter and the trio all looked in the direction of said voice, spotting a slightly amused face.

"You don't need to be jealous of my manly stance, Barton," Tony smirked pompously at the dark blond man, "Your insecurity shows by calling us names, you know."

"Right," Barton retorted with a raised brow, "Let me rephrase then: Stark, Rogers, why are you huddled like a bunch of gossipping teenage girls?"

It was then he noticed the actual teenage girl in said gossipping teenage group, "Who's this?" Barton asked, his tone growing guarded because of the stranger, "Stark, I know you like them young, but _her_...? There is a reason they call them _jail _bait."

Steve frowned, feeling rather irritated that Barton had mistaken Kagome for another one of Tony's many women, "I can see you're busy, Barton," He said coolly, spotting his teammate's archery equipment, "Don't mind us."

Barton raised his brow higher at Steve's cool tone, "Just giving Stark a warning," He shrugged, "Director Fury will have his ass if he doesn't stop this womanizing."

Both Steve and Tony looked as if they were going to say something, but were interrupted when Kagome stepped forward, her eyes locked on Barton's archery equipment as she spoke.

"Are you my supposed idol, Mister Barton?"


	17. Late

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Are you my supposed idol, Mister Barton?"

Barton raised a brow at the strange question, staring at the young girl with cool eyes. Sadly, after the whole Loki/Chitauri fiasco, he had gained a legion of dedicated fans of both females and males.

It made his job as an assassin just a little more difficult and he did not like that.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" He asked and the girl smiled at him and gestured to his archery equipment.

"Weeeell, I have to guess that you're the archer of the Avengers people, right?" Kagome asked, but Barton did nothing to confirm her assumption (though it was pretty damn obvious it was correct), "My little brother says I'm supposed to like you."

"Supposed to?" Barton furrowed his brows, not really sure what she meant by that.

"I don't know you, so how am I supposed to like you just because you're an archer like I am?" Kagome shrugged, "You could be a bastard for all I know."

If Barton was insulted by that, it certainly didn't show on his face, "You, an archer?" He gave her small form an unimpressed look.

"I think we should go for that lunch, Miss Kagome." Steve said, wanting to step in before things got too heated. Sadly, he seemed to be too late for that.

"Yes, I'm an archer and possibly a better one than you."

Far too late...


	18. Marksman

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Yes, I'm an archer and possibly a better one than you."

If Barton was insulted, something _did _show on his face this time around, "I'm not much for jokes, little girl," He responded with a slightly arrogant look, "I'm the greatest marksman in the world."

"Greatest _known _marksman perhaps," Kagome smirked, allowing herself to feel arrogance that she usually never had a desire to feel, "Besides, I'm not much of a marks_man_."

"You found a... funny one, Cap," Tony worded carefully, patting Steve on the shoulder while watching the scene with an amused smile, "She _has _to be delusional if she thinks she can beat our hawk here. Still, she's hot even if she's crazy." He whispered to the blond male.

Steve glared, shrugging Tony's arm from his shoulder and tried to think of a way to defuse the current situation without any violence.

Barton eyed the young girl, seeing that she was probably wasn't even in her second decade yet, but claimed she could best him in archery? He wasn't an arrogant big-shot like Stark was, but his pride wasn't having any of this, "Prove it."

Kagome smiled, her blue eyes glittering in challenge, "I thought you would never ask," She said with a confident expression, "When and where?"

Steve could only hope this would end peacefully...


	19. Stakes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

He hoped.

But he doubted that this would actually end peacefully.

"Right now," Barton said, lazily gesturing to his archery equipment, "I was headed to the range anyway. I normally don't make a habit of beating little girls, but I can't say no to one either."

"Well, this 'little girl', as you Americans say, is going to kick your ass," Kagome smirked, seemingly absorbing the pure confidence that seemed to ooze off of Barton, "I'll even bet myself on it."

"And it definitely just got more interesting," Tony murmured with a half-lidded look and Steve glared harshly at him, "I know you, as a repressed virgin, wouldn't take the deal, but Barton would have to be an idiot not to accept."

Steve quickly stepped in, ignoring Tony's idiotic words, "Miss Kagome, I don't think you should bet such high stakes." He said worriedly, but Kagome didn't even look at him.

And he felt a pang of... _something _that he couldn't explain at her lack of attention.

"Yourself?" Barton raised a brow, glancing her up and down, "There's not much a runt like you can offer me." He had no idea where this attitude was coming from, but this girl just seemed to wake up his mischievous side.

"If you win, I'll do anything you want that's within reason," Kagome shrugged, her blue eyes gleaming, "Bet whatever you want if I win."

"I'll think of something, but it won't happen," Barton smirked, gesturing for her to follow him, "The range isn't too far from here."

"Wow, sucks for you that you got stood up by your little girlfriend for Barton of all people," Tony slapped Steve's shoulder to his irritation, "But that's what playing Captain Virtuous gets you."

He really hated Tony right now...


	20. Perfect

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She was ignoring him.

Steve knew it wasn't likely intentional, but he still didn't like it at all. Kagome was far too caught up in the competitive spirit between her and Barton.

Also, Tony was starting to piss him off with all his snarky little comments.

"So," Kagome tied her hair back into a ponytail, looking at Barton while she was doing so, "How are we going to do this?" She asked when they arrived at the range and were ready to start.

"Five arrows. The one who makes the most accurate shots out of the five from 150 feet wins," Barton stated, giving her a glance, "That all right with you?"

"Of course," Kagome nodded, taking a step back with a cheeky grin, "I like to respect my elders, so you can go first."

"Are you calling me old?" Barton stepped into his familiar stance and loaded his compound bow with an arrow. Only a second later was it lodged deeply into the centre of the bullseye.

Barton's two teammates and Kagome watched as he released his remaining four arrows; all the exact same shot as the previous one, "Your turn." He said with a confident smirk and stepped back.

His shots were absolutely perfect.

Kagome examined the bows that were available, not particularly liking what she saw. She glanced back up and surprised the three males with her question, "Mister Barton, would you mind if I used your bow there?"

Nothing would be better than beating Barton with his own bow...


	21. Blown

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She wanted to use his bow?

It was a pretty surprising question and he stared at her for a moment, "Is there a particular reason?" He asked, hiding his curiosity rather well.

It's not like any archer could use his bow. After all, it took 200 pounds of force just to draw back the bowstring and only by looking at her, Barton doubted she would be able to do just that.

"These ones are no good," Kagome answered with a smile, "I know that your bow is important to you, so I understand if you say no."

Barton didn't see the harm in letting her try, "Go for it." He shrugged, handing her the compound bow.

_'I think I prefer the ones of old.' _Kagome thought, taking a moment to get a feel for the bow. It was quite a surprise how much strength it took just to draw back the bowstring, but Azusa always changed to help improve its master, so she was used to the force needed.

_'How strong is this girl?' _Barton watched with wide eyes as she got into position. He furrowed his brow, hearing as her arrow embedded into the target.

Stark whistled, "A Robin Hood, huh?" He looked impressed as Kagome shot off three more arrows, each splitting the previous one, "Definitely have some competition there, Barton."

Steve watched with intent eyes.

_'Might as well give them a show.' _Kagome smiled and allowed her spirit energy to flow to her hands. She was thankful that none of the men were spiritually aware as the bow glowed a blue only to those who could see it. She let it fly and waited for the reactions.

The target was blown sky-high.


	22. Thrown

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Ouch.

Of all the reactions she thought the three men could possibly have, she certainly did not expect the one that she received.

Kagome was stunned when she was grabbed by the arm and practically thrown to the floor, all courtesy of Barton. She was really too stunned to let out any noise when the men were suddenly surrounding her with their backs to her face.

It looked as if they were protecting her from something, she realised.

"Surprise attack?" Tony eyes were darting around the range in a flighty manner, "Well?"

"It's more than likely," Steve said grimly, "We're split up and there's a civilian in the vicinity." His talk was more military-like and definitely more monotone compared to his warm tone earlier.

Barton already had his bow drawn, having snatched it when he had thrown Kagome to the floor in order to get her low so she would be less of a target, "I'm not seeing anything." He sounded coldly irritated.

_'Maybe that was a bad idea,' _Kagome thought, berating herself mentally, _'After all, they are the Avengers people.' _It was a pretty bad lack of judgement on her part, but she had been caught up in the spirit of competition.

"Miss Kagome, are you all right?" Steve asked worriedly, after they were sure that the area was clear of any potential enemies.

A pain that she didn't notice before was beginning to move up to her wrist from her fingers, "I don't know," She said flatly, standing up with the help of Steve, "My hand and wrist hurts."

Barton could only shrug when Steve threw him a glare and Tony grinned at the interaction, "Well, the clear winner is Miss Archer here, even with that surprise explosion."

So they truly thought it was an ambush by an enemy? Well, she couldn't really blame them and decided right then and there to make it quite clear.

"I was the one who made that blast."


	23. Disbelief

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"I was the one who made that blast."

.

.

.

Well, it was fair to expect the absolute silence that followed her statement and she really did expect for three pairs of eyes to be staring disbelievingly at her person.

But what she didn't expect was for Stark to suddenly burst out laughing.

_'What?' _Kagome blinked, watching Tony with anxious eyes as he doubled over in his laughter, slapping his knee while he was at it, _'Was that funny?'_

"Tony." Steve said lowly in a warning tone, giving the billionaire a hard look. He then sighed when Tony finally straightened up, wiping away a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

"_That... _was a good one," Stark snickered, patting her on the head like a child while being all around condescending, "So, was that a trick arrow or something?" He asked jokingly and it was rather clear he did not believe her for a second.

"That was not a... trick arrow, as you say," Kagome frowned, feeling quite annoyed with his patronizing tone, "You don't believe me," She stated rather than asked, "Why not?"

"Energy cannot be created or destroyed," Tony answered with that irritating smirk, "Key word there: _created_."

Steve felt like giving himself a head-palm and Barton simply stared at Kagome with impassive eyes, scanning her small form much more closely in a business-like manner.

"Didn't you fight _aliens_ or something?" Kagome asked with exasperation, "You can't suspend your belief that there are things that science can't explain?"

"Fuck no," Tony shrugged, "Science can explain everything. It's just that, sometimes, the answer is not always obvious."

Kagome let out an irked breath and pulled up enough spiritual energy that even a normal person would be able to see it, "Explain _this _then, Science Man."

Her hands glowed blue.


	24. God

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Her hands glowed blue.

Again, Kagome expected various amounts of reactions and once more, received one that she certainly did not anticipate.

"Stop that," Steve grabbed one of her arms in a rather harsh grip that almost had her wincing, "Right now." He demanded in a low voice, his eyes clearly trained upon Barton as he moved in front of her.

"Err– Mister Steve, that hurts..." Kagome cringed, but the blond didn't even seem to hear her at all and his grip didn't relent in the least.

"Why the hell do you want her to stop?!" Tony moved forward, the intrigue clearly imprinted in his expression, "Make your hands glow again! Now, Miss Arrow!" He was the one demanding now as he grabbed her other arm and prodded firmly at her palm.

Barton fingered an arrow, plainly showing that he would be able to strike at any given second, "What are you?" He coldly asked, "Are you a God?" The contempt in his voice was unmistakable as his thoughts turned to Loki.

"A... God?" Kagome blinked, staring at Barton with surprise, "You think I'm a God?" She was silent for a moment before she started laughing like Stark had done.

Steve glared when he spotted Tony rubbing the undersides of her arms, obviously looking for something, "You've got to have some sort of energy supplier embedded in you to generate that light." The billionaire said, reacting quite badly when Steve forcibly pulled Kagome away, "What the hell are you doing, Captain Virgin?! Give her back!"

Kagome took in a deep breath after getting herself under control, growing a bit more alert once she noticed just how cold Barton actually looked, "I'm not a God... but I _am _the servant of one." She jumped when an unfamiliar voice responded to her.

"That you are."


	25. Valkyrie

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"That you are."

Kagome shuddered at the sound of the deep masculine voice, not even wanting to turn around to see who that deep voice belonged to.

"Your shampoo commercial is being shot _that_ way, Fabio," Tony snarked, pointing childishly towards the exit, "So, flip your golden hair and shoo!"

"Why so petulant, Man of Iron?" The blond man raised his brow, moving briskly forward until he was only a few metres away, "I have not come for you." His eyes never strayed from Kagome's form.

"Because I've heard of your _Godly _ways with young girls and I don't want you snatching my new tooooy– Kagome away." Tony did not manage to hide his obvious verbal mistake in time.

_'I should hit him __for saying that__,' _Kagome inhaled sharply, her brow twitching lightly, _'I really should, but...' _She chewed her lip, feeling very unnerved in the presence of a God that wasn't her own.

"What do you want, Odinson?" Barton asked in a clipped tone, though his cold eyes didn't move too far away from Kagome's position.

"To confirm what I have felt," Thor, of course, noticed that the young woman didn't even look his way, and that told him something he didn't want to verify, "That a true Holy One has lived to this time."

"Holy... One?" Steve blinked, glancing at Kagome before looking back at Thor, "What do you mean?" He unconsciously moved in front of her, trying to block her from the God's sight.

"A Priestess," Thor stated, "A maiden who has the potential to become one of the highest honour a woman warrior can have." And he was suddenly kneeling before Kagome, who seemed surprised at his abrupt movement.

"Lady Priestess, you can become a celebrated Valkyrie."


	26. Smitten

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

No.

She could tell, it wasn't out right, but she could tell what this God was trying to do.

And she wouldn't have it.

"I don't know what a Valkyrie is," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice neutral, "But I'm quite content with the God I serve now." She stated, not liking how this God was trying to trick her into serving him with the promises of 'honour'.

"You heard the lady," Tony stepped and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders, much to everyone's annoyance. He even had this faux serious look to his face, "I doubt Miss Archer here wants to become a Norse fairy."

"A Valkyrie is much more than just a 'Norse fairy'," Thor protested, "They Valkyries have the honour of determining who lives and who dies within glorious battle!"

"No."

Kagome's dark tone had everyone at high alert and the distant look within her normally bright eyes put them on edge, "Too many have already died because of me," Her fists curled, "I refuse to let anymore."

_'What... what does that mean?' _Steve thought, furrowing his brows and remembering that look he had seen in her eyes before.

The look of one who had seen war.

"Miss Kagome," Steve began softly, trying to calm down the situation, "Would you like to go have that lunch now?" He smiled and was relieved when the dark look faded and the brightness seemed to reappear.

"I would like that." Kagome nodded, completely ignoring Thor while moving over to Steve.

"Hold it, Katniss," Tony said and Kagome looked at him strangely for the weird name he just called her, "You won the contest. So what do you want Barton to do for you?" He smirked, clearly finding amusement in the thought.

Barton crossed his arms and gave Tony an impressive glare. He couldn't understand how the billionaire could be so nonchalant when the girl could be a massive threat to all of them. As for Steve...

He was far too smitten already.


	27. Threat

Disclaimer: I own nothing

New poll, please vote on it!

* * *

"You definitely won the contest, Katniss."

Kagome glanced at Tony with a strange look on her face, "My name is Kagome, not Kat-ness. I don't go calling you Aluminum Can, so try to get it right." She said dryly.

Stark looked horrified on two different levels, "Call me Aluminum Can and I'll have you locked away for the rest of your life, no matter how smokin' hot you are," He grumped, "And how can you not know about the Hunger Games?! It's awesome!"

"Games about hunger?" Kagome quickly turned to Steve, grabbing his hand (and not noticing the light flush on his face at the contact) and she smiled prettily up at him, "I am getting hungry, so let's go for that lunch!"

"Sure," He smiled back, trying to push down the heat from his face, "But I'm paying for the both of us." He stated firmly.

"Do you honestly think you're going anywhere, girl?" Barton said coldly, stepping in front of Steve and Kagome with his bow tightly gripped in his hand, "I need to take you to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Do you honestly think that's actually going to happen?" Tony snickered, throwing Barton's words back into his face when Steve frowned; his eyes flashing icily, "You're talking to a girl who can supposedly make her arrows _explode _without, you know, _explosives_."

"Stand down, Barton," Steve ordered in a low dangerous tone, "Miss Kagome is not a threat. There isn't any need to bring her into custody."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Barton grit his teeth and glared harshly, "You're letting some little puppy infatuation cloud your judgement! This girl could be a threat to national and international security!"

_'This contest was a mistake,' _Kagome thought miserably, not exactly appreciating being called a threat on an international level, "It's not like I have Supreme Conquest on my mind." She said, but was pretty much ignored by Barton as he and Steve had their glaring contest.

Maybe it was time to call Sesshoumaru...


	28. Text

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Maybe it was time to call Sesshoumaru...

But now that she really thought about it, the dog demon would probably make things worse. Besides, it wasn't like he could actually help her since she knew he was back in Japan at the current moment.

_'But he does have contacts all over the world,' _Kagome thought, eyeing Barton warily, seeing that he was aggressively getting into Steve's face, _'Maybe he could send someone to help me...'_

That idea certainly sounded a lot more appealing than being detained by Barton and locked away for potentially being a 'national threat'.

(She wasn't actually sure if that was actually legal, but she wouldn't doubt that Barton would do it).

Kagome grabbed her cell phone from her pocket, keeping Steve and Barton in her peripheral vision while turning to Tony, "Do you mind if I take your picture for my little brother?" She asked sweetly, giving the billionaire a slight surprise by her question.

"You can take as many pictures of me as you want, Arrowess," Tony smirked, giving her a suggestive wink while brushing back his dark hair with his hand, "You certainly don't need to be shy."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled with exaggerated girlishness, clicking a few quick pictures with her phone's camera, "My brother will be so happy."

Under the guise of sending the pictures to Souta, Kagome quickly went to her contacts and made sure that none of the men would see what she was doing, especially Barton. Luckily for her, he was far too into trying to convince Steve that she was very much a threat to them and their nation. Thor stepped up, clearly on Steve's side as the three Avengers stared down one another.

The text message to Sesshoumaru was brief and to the point and she was more than sure that he would be able to get her out of this strange situation (that was, stupidly enough, her own fault).

_'I need hel__p'._

_From, __H.K._


	29. Sharp

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_'I need help.'_

If she were to be completely honest, she would definitely say that she generally hated asking for help, but even she could see this was a situation that was evolving into something she couldn't handle on her own.

She was strong, but could she really go up against the Avengers by herself?

Hell no.

Kagome glanced down, not too surprised that she received a reply to her text within a matter of moments. Then again, only she and a few others had the number to Sesshoumaru's personal _personal _phone.

_'As expected, Miko',_

Kagome's brow twitched and she could practically hear the arrogance dripping from the dog demon's monotone voice.

_'How fortunate for you that I do have a contact in New York. You will receive the help that you currently need',_

She could only blink, wondering just who Sesshoumaru's contact was and hoped it was somebody that she actually knew.

_'Do not bother me again'._

"He has a special way with words." Kagome muttered under her breath, tucking her phone away and turning to Steve, who was still arguing on her behalf.

A fuzzy feeling settled in her chest just from looking at him.

"I won the bet, right?" She stepped forward and that motion instantly stopped the three men from butting their heads even further, "I can have anything I want from you, Mister Barton, as long as it is within reason?"

"What do you want?" Barton asked in that cold voice that seemed to becoming his normal tone towards her, "I can't say that I will honour my bet while you are a potential threat."

Kagome gave him a strained smile, "What could I honestly do on my own?" She shrugged, "Especially against all of you. I wouldn't stand a chance if I fought all of you at once."

"Miss Kagome is right, Barton," Steve stated with a cool glance, "Because she possesses a power we do not understand doesn't mean she is a threat of all of humanity!"

"The bet," Barton seemed to struggle with the words as he grew increasingly annoyed, "What do you want?" He grit his teeth as he roughly ashed the question.

The Avengers seemed a bit surprised when she threw them an apologetic look, "What I want is to see Steve again before I leave for good."

And the air around them suddenly turned razor-sharp.


	30. Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Stabbing.

The air around them suddenly turned razor-sharp and it felt like being pricked by thousands of tiny needles all at once. The pain wasn't nearly excruciating, but it certainly had the potential to be.

"My, my, Miko – wrapping even _more _men around your devious little fingers?" A rather seductive voice sounded behind the Avengers and said superheroes quickly turned around to see a very beautiful Japanese woman walking towards them.

"_You_ were Sesshoumaru's contact?" Kagome seemed to pout, looking a little put-out as the woman finally reached her, though she kept her eyes on the Avengers at all times, "I wanted to see Shippou-chan." She mumbled.

"I'm here to solve the problem you have happily thrown yourself into," The woman stated and her demeanour swiftly turned icy cold, "Sesshoumaru-sama will not want you associating with such... people." She eyed the males with a critical eye.

"You know Hunger Games No. Two here, Kogarashi?" Tony stepped up, seemingly recognising the woman, "How and why are you here?"

"Oh, Tony Stark, is it?" The woman smirked, "I didn't notice you. However, I do hope that you didn't harass Miss Higurashi, otherwise, you might just catch Lord Sesshoumaru's attention a little too much."

"Why are you in New York, Kagura?" Kagome asked with exasperation, stepping in before it turned too messy between her and Stark, "Another fashion tour?" She simply received a curt nod in response.

"A friend of yours, Miss Kagome?" Steve asked, stepping beside Kagome and observing the woman with neutral eyes.

"Kagura Kogarashi, a pretty famous fashion designer back east," Kagome answered, giving Steve a smile that could almost be called wistful, "I suppose she is here to pick me up."

Steve actually jumped when Kagome suddenly grasped his hands with her own and blushed when she squeezed his fingers, "Steve, I like you," She said bluntly, "I really do and not because you're Captain of America."

The blond felt like his heart would jump out of his chest and he couldn't even find it in himself to correct her on his 'superhero' name. The silence in the room was almost deafening when she asked him something after a brief pause.

"I want to go on a _real_ date with you before I go."


	31. Tsundere

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"I want to go on a _real _date with you."

Honestly, it took even _her_ a few moments to realise what she had just asked and she glanced down, seeing that she was still holding his hands, _'I suddenly feel like Kouga-kun...'_

She didn't know if that were a good thing or a bad thing.

Steve seemed absolutely dumbfounded by her and in any other situation, she would have found his red face cute. However, her own embarrassment was finally flooding her and she felt her face heat up, "I-I mean, only if you want to! A-and it doesn't have to be a date-_date_! Just between friends, I mean!"

Kagura smirked, "Attempting to seduce the man by playing the tsundere, Miko?" Only Kagome could amuse her so much.

"I'm not playing..." Kagome mumbled back, forcing herself to look back up at Steve's face, which only seemed to be growing redder and redder with every second.

"Way to score, Captain Virgin!" Tony smacked Steve's shoulder in a playful way and it seemed to snap him out of whatever thoughts he must have thinking, "But it's kinda sad that the girl had to ask _you _out."

Steve threw the billionaire a quick glare before softening his face and came across as quite modest, "I would be honoured to escort you anywhere, Miss Kagome." He said, trying to will away his blush, though it no avail.

"Really?!" Kagome smiled widely and her beautiful eyes seemed to sparkle, "I'm so happy!" She gave his fingers another squeeze before letting go.

"Do you think this is wise, Miko?" Kagura asked, returning to Japanese as her amusement faded, "Sesshoumaru-sama will not be pleased."

"Well, 'Onii-san' needs to melt that icicle stuck up his ass!" Kagome huffed, giving Kagura a look, "Just because he's asexual, doesn't mean I have to be!"

"You're the one who asked him for help," Kagura frowned, "Are you wasting my time here?" Her tone grew annoyed, but it vanished once Kagome's expression grew a little more serious. She opened her mouth to say something, but another very male and very familiar voice interrupted her.

"I didn't expect to see the famous Hawkeye _here _of all places!"


	32. Assassin

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

This was starting to get out of hand.

"I didn't expect to see the famous Hawkeye here of all places!" The male seemed to come from no where and Kagome was a bit surprised to see that Barton already had his bow drawn and aimed, "It'll save me the trouble of hunting you down myself."

"You," Kagura said dryly, clearly not pleased to see the male, "What are you doing here? I am more than enough to help the Miko on my own." She sniffed as if offended.

He smirked at her and didn't seem too concerned about the arrow currently pointed at his heart, "I was bored," He shrugged, "I don't have any targets at the moment, but now _that's _changed..." He eyed Barton with a dark blood lust.

"One of your friends?" Stark asked, trying to lighten up the now tense mood, though it didn't work, "Assassin buddies are you?"

"He _is_ an assassin," Barton confirmed with a deep frown, drawing back his bow string further, "But he has long been an enemy to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Miss Kagome, do you know this man?" Steve asked quietly, certainly not liking the information his teammate just revealed. And if Kagome knew him, then...

"I do," Kagome answered, watching the two assassins with careful eyes, "But he's more of an... associate of a... friend of mine." She explained weakly.

"How cold of you, little Miko," He pouted, "You know it's because of you that I was able to reincarnate here."

"That was not my intention on Hijiri Island," Kagome replied simply, "Did you come here just to cause trouble?"

"I said I was bored," He smirked and went back to staring at Hawkeye, "But now, I think the fun is about to begin."

"I'll finally bring you down," Barton said in such a cold tone that it actually reminded Kagome of Sesshoumaru, "You won't be leaving here alive, Bankotsu Raiban."

It seemed her date would have to wait.


End file.
